Comfort can be found in the most unusual people
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Last in my Krad/Daisuke series. Dark has managed to steal Daisuke back from Krad but made the mistake of not killing the white angel. When a bad turn of events happen, who is there for Daisuke?


The end has come; yes this is the last story in my Krad/Daisuke series. If you are still reading these, thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you enjoy this.

WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES THEN THIS MAY MAKE NO SCENCE TO YOU.

FIRST STROY: FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES

SECOND STORY: DREAMS CAN BECOME REALITY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL OR ANY OTHER BOOK RIGHT ETC ETC ETC...

COMFORT CAN BE FOUND IN THE MOST UNLIKELIEST OF PEOPLE

SUMMARY:

Last in my Krad/Daisuke series. Dark has managed to steal Daisuke back from Krad but made the mistake of not killing the white angel. When a bad turn of events happen, who is there for Daisuke?

STORY:

Daisuke opened his big, red eyes and smiled as he snuggled closer to his blonde angel. A frown spread across his face as he realised that the scent he was breathing in wasn't Krad's/ he look up and almost screamed as he saw Dark's face looking down at him. The purple haired angel placed a finger on Daisuke's lips and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"Shh, it's ok. No one will hurt you now."

Daisuke tried pulling away from Dark but strong arms tightened around the red hair's back.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go again."

After many minutes struggling, Daisuke managed to break free of Dark' grip and landed heavily on the floor. Dark tried to help Daisuke to his feet but the red head shuffled back, trying to get away from Dark.

"W-where am I? Where's Krad? What have you done to him?" Daisuke cried, getting to his feet and looking around the room for his white winged angel.

"You're home, where you belong, at the Niwa's," Dark replied, getting out of the bed and calmly taking a step towards Daisuke, "Krad," anger filled the black winged angel's eyes and voice at the sound of his enemy's name, "won't be coming. He's dead. I killed him."

"N-no," Daisuke whimpered, backing away even further. His back hit the wall and he slid to the floor, "Y-you can't of... You're lying." The look in Dark's eyes told Daisuke that the angel was telling the truth. Tears began rolling down Daisuke's cheeks.

Dark knelt before the younger boy and went to put his arms around him, but Daisuke swung for Dark, hitting the angel across the face and sending him falling back onto the floor, stunned.

Daisuke jumped to his feet and ran from the room, from the house, to the alleyway where Daisuke and his angel had met nights before.

Krad had managed to crawl over to the bed and was now trying to pull himself up the sheets using one hand whilst the other was clamped over the wound in his back, trying to stop the flow of blood. His eyes fell on the empty bed and tears began to form. Daisuke was gone. But Krad had to get him back. Forgetting about all of the pain he was feeling, Krad stumbled to the door and used his remaining strength to spread his wings and took flight in search of Daisuke.

Sitting in a corner of the alleyway with his legs pressed up against his chest, Daisuke cried his heart out. He _**wanted**_ Krad. He _**wanted**_his angel. He _**needed**_Krad to hold him close and tell him that nothing bad was going to happen and that everything was going to be ok. Something fell down next to Daisuke and his first thought was Dark. The red haired moaned and shouted through his tears.

"Go away, Dark. I'm not coming home and if you ever come near me again I swear I'll..."

Strong arms wrapped around Daisuke' shaking body and a calm yet pain filled voice whispered in Daisuke's ear.

"It's not Dark."

Daisuke's eyes opened wide and white wings was all he could see.

"K-Krad?" Daisuke asked, his voice full o both joy and shock.

The white winged angel didn't answer but tightened his grip on the younger boy.

"I-I thought you were...dead," Daisuke cried into Krad's chest, "H-he said you were... H-he said he'd..."

Daisuke couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. He broke down into Krad's chest and the white winged angel did all he could to comfort the red haired boy whilst trying to ignore the pain in his back.

"Well, he lied," Krad said, moving back so he could look into the younger boy's deep red eyes, "I'm alive and he's never coming near you again."

Krad went to close the gap between their lips, when a noise from behind him not only stopped him in his tracks but sent an ice cold shiver down his spine.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Both boys looked up to see Dark standing only a few meters away, an evil glare in his eyes and both hands clenched into fists. Krad (with some difficulty) rose to his feet and stepped in front of Daisuke, protectively. Daisuke's eyes explored Krad's back and he gave a gasp at what he saw. Blood red clothes. Crimson hair. A long, deep gash down the middle of his back.

"Krad you're..." Daisuke began but Krad raised a hand to silence him. Dark took a step forward. His voice was full of hatred and jealousy as he spat at the blonde angel.

"Now, fly away and leave us alone or do I have to hurt you again?"

"I'm not leaving Daisuke with an evil, mental, hate filled thief," Krad's voice was calm as he took a step towards the black winged angel. They kept walking towards each other until they were only inches apart, each glaring hatefully at the other.

Daisuke sat, staring at the two angels with a worried look on his face. He wanted to help Krad but knew that if he tried to get involved it would only make thing worse. So he just sat there, hoping that the angel's would be able to resolve this problem without fighting. Of course, he was wrong.

With one swift move, Krad had Dark pinned up against the wall, one hand around the purple's throat the other reaching for the sword he ha d brought with him, the same one that had put him in so much pain.

Daisuke could only sit and stare as the black winged angel's face became the same colour as his hair. He couldn't move as he was so shocked at what he was seeing. The red head closed his eyes and covered his ears, pretending that this wasn't happening.

"What does it feel like, Dark?" Krad asked, moving back slightly, to bring the sword up to point against Dark's throat, "What does it feel like to know you have lost?"

Dark didn't answer, partly because the hand around his neck was restricting his speech and partly because he was trying to find a way out of this situation.

Krad got impatient of waiting for Dark's answer and pressed the sword warder against his enemy's throat.

"I said..."

Krad got no further with what he was saying as Dark suddenly found the strength to push Krad of off himself. The blonde angel was slammed against the wall and with a scream of pain fell to the floor where he writher in agony. The sword had fallen from his grasp and now lay by his feet. It was Dark's turn to get the upper hand. He grabbed the sword from the floor and pressed it against the blonde's throat, causing Krad to cry out again. The tables had turned.

"How. Does. It. Feel. Krad?" the black winged angel asked in between gasps o breath, "How does it feel to know that not only have you lost Daisuke, but also your life, cause believe me after all this I am NOT letting you live."

He was about to drive the sword into Krad's throat and end the angel's life, when a voice from behind made him pause.

"NO." Daisuke was on his knees, pleading with the purple angel, "Please, please d-don't kill him."

Tears began rolling down the red's cheeks and for a moment all of Dark's anger left him. But only for a moment.

"And why shouldn't I?" Dark asked the hatred coming back into his voice, "If I let him lie he will just run off with you again."

"I-I promise I won't," Daisuke said, gazing hopefully into Dark's eyes, "i promise I will stay here with you, just don't kill him."

Dark thought things over for a few minutes before making up his mind.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, I can't rick that."

With all his might, dark drove the blade into the blonde angel's neck. Krad gave one shuddering gasp before falling completely still, dead.

Daisuke howled. He got to his feet and ran over to his angel, pulling the sword out of his lover's throat and shaking his shoulders, shouting at him to wake up and not to leave him. All the while, tears fell from Daisuke's red eyes.

Dark turned his back on the crying boy and his dead enemy.

"Come, Daisuke. He's gone. Let's go home."

Daisuke looked up with hate filled eyes at Dark then down at the sword still in his hand. In one moment of blind madness, Daisuke dived at dark, running the blade into the angel's back. Dark fell to the floor and Daisuke backed away from the two dead angels, shocked and angry at what he had just done. His back hit the cold, stone wall and he slid to the floor, crying into his knees as the rain began to fall.

Daisuke must have fallen asleep at some point because when he awoke he was aware of someone holding him. He was still in the alleyway and he was cold, wet and tired but he wasn't alone. The two dead angel's lay before him but there was someone else there too.

"Daisuke?" a calm, kind voice spoke his name and Daisuke suddenly knew who was holding him. Satoshi! But, why was he here?

"Daisuke," Satoshi said again. Daisuke raised his head and found the blue haired boy looking back at him, arms around Daisuke shaking body.

"What happened here?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke looked around at the mess before him and fresh tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head and turned back to cry into the blue's chest. Satoshi didn't push the question, he'd find out when Daisuke was ready to tell him. For now he just held the red head, letting the younger boy cry on him, comforting poor, alone Daisuke.

WOW nearly 2000 words, this is my longest story so far. CELEBRATIONS!! I'm thinking about doing a Daisuke/Satoshi one shot following on from this. Tell me what you think of this idea and request would be nice as I have no idea what to write about. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

'til next time. BYE BYE BYE


End file.
